<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locker Room by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469413">Locker Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020'>fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Part Kinks, Co-workers, Collage, Fanart, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manip, One-Sided Relationship, Photoshop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Из раздевалки Щ.И.Т.а Броку открывается восхитительный вид на холмы, залитые солнечным светом.</p><p>Locker rooms in S.H.I.E.L.D. sure do got a nice view</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Визуал G-PG13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locker Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В русскоязычном сегменте фандома популярен фанон про нормального парня Брока Рамлоу, который просто выполнял приказы и вообще в Гидре не по любви. Что, как не прекрасная жопа Стива Роджерса, может окончательно переманить его на сторону добра и справедливости?</p><p>In the Russian segment of the fandom there is a super popular fanon of Brock Rumlow being a fairly nice "wrong place wrong time" and "just following orders" kinda guy. What would surely lead him to the side of justice is the light of Steve Rogers' glorious derriere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/ae/Rs3TbY02_o.jpg"></a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Исходники:</p><p>Chris Evans<br/>Stock image, 2012<br/>Marvel Enterprises/Kobal/Shutterstock<br/>https://www.shutterstock.com/editorial/image-editorial/the-avengers-2012-5886273dv</p><p>Photo of Jordy B @jordybichler<br/>By Jake O'Donnell @jake_od<br/>https://mobile.twitter.com/jake_od/status/1242493482289119232 </p><p>Frank Grillo<br/>Image from the movie "Stephanie"<br/>https://www.amazon.com/Stephanie-Frank-Grillo/dp/B079ZS9PGF </p><p>Stock Photo<br/>By Volodymyr Tverdokhlib<br/>https://www.123rf.com/photo_67306048_young-handsome-macho-man-bodybuilder-with-sexy-muscular-athletic-strong-body-with-bare-torso-in-shor.html </p><p>3d rendering<br/>By Kostsov<br/>https://www.shutterstock.com/image-illustration/locker-room-modern-loft-interior-black-537541753 </p><p>Port Designs Product Photo<br/>https://www.portdesigns.com/en/41-courchevel-backpack.html </p><p>Calvin Klein Product Photo<br/>https://www.macys.com/shop/product/calvin-klein-modern-cotton-body-bedding-collection?ID=2878085 </p><p>3d rendering<br/>By PixelSquid360<br/>https://elements.envato.com/aluminum-water-bottle-750ml-ZGYB2Y</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>